


'tis the damn season

by from_a_recklesswriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, fluff and angst as is the case with these two idiots in love, lena luthor comes home for christmas and well..., tis the damn season au!, we all know how that goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_a_recklesswriter/pseuds/from_a_recklesswriter
Summary: What happens when Lena Luthor—famous actress and Hollywood sweetheart—comes home after a decade of being gone from Midvale?ORThe Tis The Damn Season Supercorp AU
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 97





	1. stayin' at my parent's house

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm gonna start by saying 'evermore' is the best thing to ever happen to my December. And I cannot for the life of me forget about the concept of the tale behind 'tis the damn season' and 'dorothea' So, here I am with a holiday fic based on a song. Hope you all like it.
> 
> Give me a shout over on tumblr: [HERE](http://from-a-recklesswriter.tumblr.com/)  
> Or on Twitter: [HERE](https://twitter.com/rcklsswrtr08)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a shout over on tumblr: [HERE](http://from-a-recklesswriter.tumblr.com/)  
> Or on Twitter: [HERE](https://twitter.com/rcklsswrtr08)

It was cold.

It was so damn cold. She had forgotten how cold it gets in Midvale this time of year. She had just stepped out from the warmth of her car; slams the door and grabs her luggage from the back. Lena Luthor watches her breath come out in an icy fog, as she rubs her hands together and blows on them to get some semblance of warmth back to her fingertips. She hasn't been in this place in what feels like forever. The Manor looks imposing, set in the backdrop of slowly falling snow and the dark blue of night. It makes her feel small. As if she was 4-years old again and a tall man she'd only known for 3 hours is flying her and taking her to his home.

She feels small.

 _If only her fans can see her now._ She thinks for a brief moment. She takes one last glance at the façade of the house, before taking a deep breath. She lets it all out in one exhale, shakes her hands, straightens her shoulders and grabs her luggage.

She takes a step. 

The moment she pushes the heavy, wooden double-doors open, a giant tree filled with the most elegant golden baubles she has ever seen greets her with matching tinsel and amber lights wrapped around it. _Lillian Luthor can never do simple could she?_ She's not surprised, really. Every year it has been like this. A huge tree sat in the middle, as if the piece-de-resistance in every one of the Luthor Gala's that Lillian had orchestrated down to a perfection; one that she had to attend every fucking year. And this year, it seems, is no different. 

Lena stops there for a moment. She should be feeling something, right? She hasn't been in this house--for what? Almost a decade now? She should be feeling something. Isn't that how every fucking Christmas movie go? The workaholic comes into their hometown for the first time in years and feels _home_. But she doesn't feel that. No. All she feels is how goddamn empty the Manor feels. 

She sighs.

The rest of the Manor was dim. Granted, she did come at 10 pm at night. What was she hoping to see? A welcome home banner? A greeting from her mother maybe? 

_Yeah, right._

She perks up though when she hears shuffling and a muffled voice coming from the left wing. The voice is a familiar one and she can't help the smile on her face as she follows the sound. Feet dragging softly through the carpet and luggage behind her, she makes for her father's old study.

"No, no. I specifically said to deliver the contract a day after Christmas. Not before. Jesus Christ. Who the fuck works on Christmas Eve?! Luthorcorp would be empty on the 24th! You know what? You know what? Fine, I don't give a shit, when you get it to me. Just make sure it gets to me. You have a Merry fucking Christmas too."

Lena suppresses a snort at her brother's theatrics. Lex has always been the dramatic one in the family. _Which is ironic, since you're the one we see on the silver screen every goddamn month._

"Dear brother, I work on Christmas Eve, so what does that say about me?" 

She watches Lex jump at her sudden intrusion. She sees his face slowly morph from surprise to joy as her brother finally realizes who dared speak to him while he's in the middle of a business call. 

"You scared the shit out of me. What the fuck? What are you doing here?" Lex asks a mixture of disbelief and glee as he puts his phone down and shuffles around the mahogany desk, "You didn't tell me you were coming home. Come here," Lex continues as he opens his arms to take his little sister in. 

Lena lets out a soft laugh and willingly steps into her brother's embrace. It makes her feel small. In a good way, small as if she was 4 years-old again and a young man she's only known for 3 hours offers her to play chess and tells her everything is going to be fine, because she's got a brother now. 

She feels... _something_.

And for a moment all's right with the world.

* * *

"Did you see the look on her face when you showed up for breakfast this morning?" Lex turns to her, she grins and replies, "Goodness, yes. It was priceless."

"Only you, Lena Luthor, could pull that kind of shit off," Lex voices with pride.

See, since Lena had arrived late into the night, they've decided not to wake Lillian and inform her of her daughter's arrival. Instead, both of them had stayed up well past midnight, catching up and trading stories. 

So, imagine her mother's surprise when one Lena Luthor shows up at breakfast. 

"Lex, do we have company today? Why is there a third pla-" Lena didn't even let her finish her sentence before barging into the dining room. 

_Well, look at that, maybe it isn't just Lex who's dramatic in the family._

"Lena?" Her mother stares at her as if she's grown two heads. Lex suppresses his snickers beside her and fails spectacularly at it.

"Good morning, mother. Thought it might be a good idea to drop in for the holidays, don't you think?"

And that was how breakfast went that morning. 

"I'm surprised nobody here has flocked our gates, I mean it isn't everyday that an Academy-Award Nominee is in their midst."

Lena rolls her eyes. She doesn't really like the reminder. She's sure that her phone is blowing up with notifications from her manager right now. 

_And Sam._

She hasn't told Sam that she was planning to get away from the circus that was Metropolis and fleeing to Midvale. 

Sam knows she's a big girl, and that if she really was in trouble Sam knows that Lena would call her without a second's hesitation. Still, she can't fight off the guilty feeling that she left her friend in the dark. Who could blame her though? After that scandal with Roulette...

_God, no. I am not thinking about this, while I am in Midvale. Managers and career be damned. I fucking deserve this break._

"Oh, stop it, would you? I came here for a break Lex."

"And here I thought you came here for me."

"Why would I even come back for you? You're the reason I even left, in the first place."

They both know it's a lie. Lex had been her only reason to stay in Midvale actually. Well him and...

_I wonder...is she still here?_

And suddenly, Lex's voice is a million miles away and Lena is plunged to picture after picture of blonde hair, blue eyes, bleachers and-

"-this Wednesday!" She only manages to hear the last two words. Lex looks at her in annoyance, "Were you even listening?"

She shakes herself out of the memory and fights the urge to ask Lex about her. 

She tries to tune back in to the conversation, "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said you should be ready for this Wednesday."

"And what's this Wednesday?" 

"Your party of course!"

"No. Lex. No. Lex, absolutely not. I came here to get away, not to attract a crowd. I am not going to be part of whatever Gatsby impression you're trying to make."

"Oh come on! If you want to let loose then what other way to do it than with a party?"

"We have two different definitions of 'let loose', Lex."

"Would you agree if I made it, ‘intimate acquaintances’ only?"

"Lex, I have not been here ever since high school graduation, I do not have intimate acquaintances here."

"Oh come on, you were close with the Danvers right? Well, newsflash Mom and I still collaborate with Dr. Danvers now and then," Lex pauses and then as if something dawns on him "—and do you know Alex also got a Biochem degree now? So I work with her too."

She suddenly becomes torn between the urge to make Lex shut the fuck up or scream at him to tell her details about the only Danvers she cares about.

"Lex, no. Drop it. I do not want a party. And besides we already have the Luthor Gala on the 24th."

Lex visibly slumps at that. He was the only good thing during those galas, to be honest. Lex sits on the edge of her bed letting out a sigh. 

"We both know that the Luthor Gala is no fun," Lex states and yes, she does know. _I know all too well,_ she thinks bitterly. 

"So please, please just let me throw you a party? Promise no paparazzi, no cameras, no fans. I will monitor the perimeters myself if I have to," 

Lex swears and really, Lena should've known that she would never win against Lex. 

"Fine." 

Lex lets out an enthusiastic whoop, rushes to plaster a sloppy kiss on her cheek before bounding out of her bedroom with an, "I promise you'll have fun!“

And just like that, Lena was all alone in her four-poster bed. Pretentious. The word enters her mind, as she melts into the mattress. Yes, everything in here was pretentious. 

Like the latest model of iPhone currently mocking her from her vanity. 

The phone that she knows once she opens would be bursting with a thousand notifications, she wants nothing to do with. 

She should probably call Sam now. She's put it off long enough. 

_"Well glad to know you're fucking alive."_

-Is what greets her. 

"You kiss your daughter with that mouth?“

"Oh, no no. You don't get to lecture me about language when you disappear off to fuck knows where and you leave me to fend for the sharks alone. Location. Now, Lena." 

"Midvale." 

"Jesus Christ." 

"His birthday's coming up, did you know?" 

"Mercy is...” Sam pauses and then,”-you know I've only realized how ironic her name is, because right now, she is so fucking merciless I wanna kill myself just saying her name—anyway, Mercy has been harassing me." Sam rambles, "Please grow up, be a professional and tell your manager where you are."

"Uhm how about? No." Lena lilts, "Sam, look I'm so sorry that she's been harassing you, but could you just do me this one favor. I just need at least three days," she bargains and she hears Sam sigh on the other line. 

"Just three days without this whole shitshow looping on my mind and I promise I'll tell Mercy Graves myself."

"I hate that I love you.”

Lena sighs a breath of relief.

“Fine. But you better keep me posted," Sam grumbles at her.

"I love you too. And you know I will." 

"Whatever, Luthor. Where the fuck are you even staying anyway?" 

Sam is probably imagining her in some fancy hotel right now. 

"I'm staying at my parent's house." 

"Oh well, that's always fun." Sam drips with sarcasm and Lena could perfectly see in her mind how Sam would look at her right now. Sam knows Lillian. And well, anybody who knows Lillian would be making the same face as well. 

"Lex is already dragging me to a party." 

Sam snorts. 

"I'm still surprised you get along, you know. You've been there for what? Less than 24 hours and—" 

"And he's dragging me to a party, yes." 

"I suggest you get out of there now." 

"And where pray tell would I go? Midvale's the only thing the press hasn't touched. You know that." 

Yes, Sam does know that. But Sam does not know _why_ Midvale had always been left untouched. With Lena always dodging questions about her hometown in every goddamn interview, or how Lena's made sure the internet and her ravenous fans doesn't get that piece of information as well. That last trick, she needed the best of her brother's tech team to make sure it was done right. 

So yes, Sam knows. Midvale is left untouched. 

Because of _her._

"I do. You know I care about you, right? And I know it's a shitty situation this past few weeks." Shitty is an understatement and they both know it.

"But you're Lena Luthor and I support you dramatically running away, but do know that I just.." Sam pauses and her voice turns soft "—want you happy, Lena." 

"I will be, Sam." 

"I know you, Lena. No boxes okay?" 

"No boxes, I promise." 

God, she sure regrets telling Sam that. She's never really been one for healthy coping mechanisms. 

"Good. Now, I have to head into the studio and face Mercy's wrath. Wish me luck. Stay safe. I love you." 

"Love you too and Sam, thank you again for covering for me." 

"I better get the best fucking Christmas gift for this." Sam jests and the she turns serious, "Oh, and Lena careful, I know who's in Midvale, remember? 

Sam says before she hangs up. 

_Well, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???
> 
> Give me a shout over on tumblr: [HERE](http://from-a-recklesswriter.tumblr.com/)  
> Or on Twitter: [HERE](https://twitter.com/rcklsswrtr08)


	2. time flies; messy as the mud on your truck tires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a shout over on tumblr: [HERE](http://from-a-recklesswriter.tumblr.com/)  
> Or on Twitter: [HERE](https://twitter.com/rcklsswrtr08)

Lex did not join them for breakfast that morning. Instead, it was just her and her mother. Lena hasn’t said two words to Lillian ever since she’s been back. It’s not like they have much to say anyway. 

If they were to start a conversation right now, Lena guesses it would go as well as all the other bi-monthly phone conversations she’s had with her mother.

It would start off as, “How have you been doing?” to “I’ve seen your latest work.” which would then proceed to Lillian listing off cinematography mistakes; how the score didn’t sit right with the scene or how the dialogue was a bit off or “Goodness, who was in charge of wardrobe?”

Sometimes though if Lena catches her in a good mood, whoever Lena stars with, in said film will get a rare, “That Jack Spheer did a good job with the accent.” but never Lena. Oh, God no, Lena gets all the other more _ colorful  _ remarks. 

She’s half-tempted to suggest Lillian get a profile on Letterboxd or maybe a job with Rotten Tomatoes. 

_ That would do her some good.  _

So, breakfast was a quiet affair. Until Lillian puts down her cutlery, parts her lip, closes them again, lets out a breath and then, “Lena what are you doing with your life? Are you seriously considering pursuing this career till you’re eighty?”

Ah, there it is.

“How long have you wanted to blurt that out? Must have been hard swallowing down orange juice with that in the way.”

Lillian fixes her with a sharp stare. They both know enough of Lena’s reputation with interviewers to know how this interaction is going to go down. 

_ “Miss Luthor, is it true you were adopted? Did that help you portray an orphaned girl with ease?” _

_ “I fail to see the relevance of my personal experiences to my job. You’re a reporter, right? Did being a tactless gossip help you report with ease?” _

_ “Miss Luthor, how did it feel shooting a film with such intimate scenes? And with a woman no less?” _

_ “Oh, well, I thought my moans in that scene had set the record straight. Guess not, if you’re still asking me that. And as for being with a woman, well, I’m going to assume you must not have seen a woman in pleasure yet. In that case, then you most certainly must watch my film.” _

_ “Miss Luthor, did you wear underwear under that suit?” _

_ “I’m going to ignore the fact that you just asked me that, when there are a plethora of other questions you could have asked me, and promote the charity this film is devoted to.”  _

That was why her fans adored her. She was brutally honest with grace. Her manager says she’s a headache, though. Well, in her opinion paparazzi who run on three shared neurons are the real headache. But what does she know? She’s only the actress who sells their films, anyway.

This conversation with her mother isn’t any different from all those awful interviews. And Lena is most certainly going to treat it as such.

She gathers herself and matches Lillian’s stare. 

“Look, I have no idea what I’ll be doing when I’m eighty. But I sure as hell know, that I won’t be hidden away in this ridiculously empty manor with lonely portraits to keep me company, so pathetic that my only entertainment is ridiculing my daughter’s career. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve lost my appetite.”

Lena fumed on her way to her bedroom. She debated whether to call Sam and rant to her about Lillian for about the nth time now. But decided against it. Sam already has enough on her plate, what with her running away and a new film in the works. She doesn’t need Lena and her mommy issues. An unwelcome thought comes to her as she remembers Sam. 

_ Right, I was supposed to inform Mercy about my whereabouts.  _

Lena sure isn’t looking forward to that conversation. She lets out a sigh as she plops herself on her bed; mind wandering, how exactly did she end up here? 

_ Should’ve known better than to trust people like Mercy.  _

Mercy took her under her wing, that was how it began. 

Taught her everything she knows about the business. She was 18, fresh from Midvale; had just escaped her Mother’s clutches and was running on the generous loan her brother had given her to start up her career. 

She taught Lena how to act, how to dress, how to reach for the biggest gun. When Lena says everything, she means everything.

_ Almost like a big sister. Almost. _

She should’ve known Mercy would be involved in her downfall too. 

Lena was reaching for her phone when a knock on her door came through. 

She already knows who it is. 

She opens up and doesn’t waste a moment before saying, “Hadn’t done enough damage yet?”

To which Lillian answered without preamble, "Your brother is running the LuthorCorp to the ground.”

Saying Lena was confused at her mother’s words would be an understatement. Lex was Lillian’s pride and joy, she would never speak an ill word of her son, especially not around Lena. 

“You should’ve led with that at breakfast.”

“I won’t apologize for your sensitivity-” Lena rolls her eyes as Lillian enters her bedroom.

“-but I do admit that I should’ve phrased it better.” Lillian concedes. Well, that was about as close to an apology Lena would get. 

“Care to rephrase then?” Lena offers, as she sits back on her bed. 

“Your brother is running LuthorCorp to the ground. Investors are pulling out, the board disagrees with most of his proposals and Lex is too proud to ask for help. He’s going to ruin the company in six months if he keeps at it.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Lena questions, not even bothering to hide her confusion. She was in disbelief. Lex ruining LuthorCorp? What has the world come to?

“I want you to be CEO.”

_ What in the goddamn fuck?!?! _

“I’m sorry what? I don’t think I heard you right.” Just what kind of game is Lillian playing at? Her daughter as CEO? She needs drinks after this and yes, plural. She’s going to take that phone call with Sam now too.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Lena. I know MIT offered you a scholarship, before you ran off to the circus. You were destined for great things, Lionel would always say. You were his little prodigy,” Lillian says, Lena has already forgotten that letter. She shouldn’t have left that MIT letter in her bedroom before she left. 

“Yes, and we all know how you hated that,” Lena retorts. It was true though, and for a moment she thinks, she would give anything to have Lionel be the one standing in front of her right now, instead of Lillian. 

“My point is,” Lillian cuts her off, “-it would only take you a few business courses, a couple of certifications and you’d be well on your way to helming LuthorCorp.”

“You’re saying you want me to take over Lex,” She deadpans. 

“Exactly.”

“You want me to replace Lex as CEO and what? You think he’s just going to let that happen?” 

It sounds even more absurd now that she hears herself say it. 

“The board would agree with a change of authority. And you, my dear, would be the perfect candidate,” Lillian says it as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

“Are you out of your mind?” Lena screeches, eyebrows raised as she stands-up in astonishment of her mother's words. 

“You’re asking me to betray my brother. I think you’re forgetting the fact that I have a life. I have a job. I have a manager to report to. And you don’t control that life. Not anymore, Mother. I made sure of that,” Lena enunciates as she comes closer and closer to her mother, making sure she heard her words,  _ very, very clearly.  _

“Oh I’m very much aware. But with the looks of how  _ that life _ is going at the moment, are you really sure you want to keep it up? You know, I can always call Mercy-”

“Don’t you dare,” Lena spats. Blood boiling at the thought of Lillian meddling with her life again. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t come here for refuge from the disappointment that is your career. I’m offering you a new start, Lena. A chance to turn your life around and finally get around to doing whatever it is your father meant when he said ‘You’re destined for great things.’. It would do well to show a little gratitude.”

With that Lillian walked-out of her bedroom regal as ever as if she hadn’t just dropped the biggest bomb on Lena’s life. 

_ Well, second-biggest. _

* * *

“She said what?!”

Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Sam after all. 

“Love, I think your mom’s gone insane.”

That’s Jack. 

Lena lets out a sigh as she sips on her scotch. She was on the terrace, watching snow slowly fall on the marble banister, from here she could see the sprawling garden lit up with various fairy lights. She used to love chasing Lex around the garden when she was young.

How did she go from chasing her brother in a garden to contemplating whether she should take the company from his under his feet?

She kind of hates Lillian for dropping this on her, on Christmas vacation no less. A Christmas vacation where she was supposed to find solace in her childhood home. 

_ You’re a Luthor you don’t get happy escapes or peace in childhood homes. Hell, you barely even had a childhood to begin with. _

So, Lena’s decided to seek counsel with level-headed individuals, lest she go crazy and throw the scotch bottle at her mother’s head. 

“I keep thinking though, what did Lex do that prompted Lillian to tell me? She never tells me anything. Especially with Luthorcorp.”

Their father had been grooming Lex and her, ever since they were young. Once upon a time, Lena had known the in’s and out’s of the company, which were loyal to the Luthor name and which they had to weed out when their time came. 

But suddenly, Lionel was gone, Lena had run off to Hollywood and her mom deemed it best if she was cut off from the company entirely. Said that her career as a celebrity would do more harm than good to the family business.

“Nothing good, I bet,” She hears Sam sigh on the other line, Lena was well aware that Sam disliked Lex. On the two occasions that Sam and Lex had met, Sam turned to her and straight-up said, “Your brother is a douche and I don’t trust him.”

Which is exactly what Sam is saying to her now.

“You’re not really contemplating the offer are you?” Sam asks. 

Lena doesn’t know. All that she knows is that she just wanted to escape for a while. She isn’t ready for any of this. But on the other hand there’s a small voice saying ‘Maybe Lillian’s right, maybe it is time to be the heiress Lionel had expected her to be. Leave Metropolis entirely and make a fresh start.

That was the same voice that speaks whenever she saw an unflattering picture of herself or whenever she would see a negative review of her new film. 

“I don’t know,” She answers Sam truthfully. 

“In my opinion, I think you should talk to Lex. Ask him about the company maybe, discreetly investigate the situation first, I guess.” It was a great thing that Jack seems to have his head on right, tonight. 

“How do I do that exactly? Goddamnit, he’s planning a stupid party for me for fuck’s sake.”

“Maybe go easy on the scotch.” Jack snorts. “I think the party would be a perfect opportunity, actually. Casually broach the topic. Maybe even get him drunk enough to spill?”

“I think Jack has a point. But can I just say? God, I hate your family right now.”

She lets out a low chuckle at Sam’s statement. “You and me both, sweetie.”

“When is the party anyway?” She can hear shuffling from Jack’s side of the world, she guesses he’s turning in for the night. 

“Tomorrow. An intimate luncheon, apparently,” Lena replies, she rubs a hand to her temple as she’s reminded of all the socializing she needs to do for tomorrow.

Lex had informed her that it will only be a total of  _ maybe _ 20 people and that she absolutely has nothing to worry about when it comes to crowds. Or if they were going to go crazy at the sight of Lena Luthor, newest darling of the City of Stars. 

“I bid you luck, love. I advise you to talk to your mother more, too. I mean-minus the whole snarky comments. Set things straight. Then go investigate your brother.”

“Oh, so you mean just the usual loving family holiday tradition then?” 

Sam snorts at that, “Jesus, and I thought our movies were dramatic.”

“I know right? As if I don’t have enough to deal with as it is, dear ol’ mommy pulls this kind of shit,” Lena mutters to the phone.

“Mercy will kill you, if she even gets a whiff of what your mother is planning,” Sam says as if Lena doesn’t know herself. 

“Don’t remind me,” She sighs out, “How are things going by the way?”

“Your PR team is doing a good job of keeping everyone at bay, executives though, they’re still sat at the fence about all of it.” Sam’s business voice unconsciously kicking into gear. 

“I hate Roulette.” Jack grumbles into the phone. 

_ Don’t we all Jack? Don’t we fucking all? _

* * *

Wednesday came by faster than Lena had anticipated. 

She woke up, avoided Lillian at breakfast, telling the maid to just bring her food to the bedroom. And was successful at not emerging out of her room till 11 a.m when Lex started to knock on her door so loud, she was surprised the door didn’t fall down its hinges

“What do you want, Lex?” Lena shouts from her place in the bed.

“Open the door, you Grinch!”

“I am not the Grinch!” She protests in his face as Lena whips open the door. 

“Look! Matching sweaters!” Lex all but shoves a bundle of cloth at her face. He was already wearing his. For a minute there, Lena had the horrifying thought that Lex had brought them ugly Christmas sweaters. 

But once Lena had taken the piece of clothing, she actually has got to admit it was pretty cute. 

It was a cream wool sweater, except for the end of the sleeves and the lower part of the cloth which were a bit of a dark violet bordering on blue. Lex was wearing the same, except he had maroon sleeves.

“And also, stop denying it. The maid says you’ve been a grumpy Grinch and asked for breakfast in bed,” Lex tells her, sauntering into the room and sprawling himself smack right in the middle of the bed. 

Arms behind his head he dictates, “You better wear that for the party.”

“Oh yeah? And what? Announce to the world that I have the dorkiest brother ever that made us wear matching sweaters?”

“I think you’re confusing it with marvelous,” Lex quips like the smartass that he is. 

“Did you get Mom, a sweater too? She might throw a fit if you don’t include her,” Lena articulated keeping in a snort. Lex’s face lights up with realization. 

“Ah, this about Mom then? What did she say to you while I was gone?”

_ Oh, this isn’t really about our Mother, actually. This is about you and how you’re supposedly letting LuthorCorp fall into ruin. Care to elaborate on that, dear brother? _

Lena hates how easily Lex can read her; hate that Lex knows all her tells and what makes her squirm. She especially hates how much Lex knows about her dysfunctional relationship with their mother.

“Oh, you know just the usual jabs. Nothing I can’t handle,” Lena deflects, she still doesn’t know enough about the LuthorCorp situation to drop Lex any hints. 

She remembers Jack’s advice from last night and decides to stick to it. Interrogate Lillian then investigate Lex. 

“Well, then. You don’t need me to tell her to play nice. I’m sure you got it. I’ll now leave you to get ready, guests will arrive in an hour.”

“I still hate you for throwing me this party,” Lena grumbles as she sits at the edge of the bed, folding the sweater neatly next to her. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever, we both know you’ll wear the sweater, anyway,” Lex says with a smug grin as he ruffles her hair playfully on his way to the door and ducks out of the room. 

* * *

Lena was having a shit time. She was an inch away from hyperventilating, grabbing the nearest butter knife and stabbing it at Lex’s jugular. She doesn’t know one can feel this much hatred for one’s sibling right at this moment. 

The Danvers are here. 

And how does she know exactly that the Danvers are here--if she’s hiding in their pristine 2nd floor bathroom--you may ask?

Because she just heard fucking Alex Danvers greet her brother.

And she would never forget the voice of Alex Danvers. 

Not when she was the first person who gave Lena the shovel talk, the words still haunts her dreams sometimes. 

_ “If I ever hear that you hurt my sister or even hear about the idea of you hurting my sister, you will wish you’ve never been born at all. You think you’ve known pain? Oh, hurt my sister and you'll discover how pain is synonymous with my name.” _

_ Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Fuckity fuck fuck fuckity, Lex Luthor is going to die in the next fifteen minutes. It will be a gruesome murder.  _

So, yes, she’s two steps away from committing fratricide. 

God, when Lex told her he was going to invite the Danvers she didn’t expect him to actually be serious. 

_ Fuck you, Lex.  _

It’s not like Lex doesn’t know the history between his little sister and Alex’s little sister. 

_ Okay, okay. Deep breaths. Inhale. 2, 3, 4. Hold. 2, 3, 4. Exhale. Time to face the music.  _

There were about at least 15 people in their parlor. This was where Lionel used to hold his exclusive get-togethers with close associates. Lena remembers those moments well; sneaking in to take a peek as to what the grown-ups are always up to, Lionel picking her up and hoisting her on his shoulders--as if having your six-year old daughter on your shoulder whilst discussing the new quarterly financial reports was the most normal thing in the world. 

Right now, Lena feels a small semblance of that familiarity. Even though there are new faces in the room and she’s still secretly mad at Lex. She can feel the atmosphere of the old Luthor Manor and Lionel’s spirit in the way that the guests are sipping the same label of champagne her father would’ve served or the way that Lex is sitting in Lionel’s spot and even in Lillian’s rigid posture. 

And yes, she supposes, she finds comfort knowing that the Danvers are here no matter how small that comfort is. But right now scanning the room, she feels her heart fall because _ the Danvers  _ she was most looking forward to seeing--not that Lena would admit that,  _ God no.-- _ was nowhere in sight. 

She still hasn’t decided whether she was relieved or disappointed about that but then she sees Lex brighten up from where he is and gestures for Lena to come over. 

“Ah, there she is! Lena, I would like to introduce you to Querl Dox, one of the brightest minds LuthorCorp has,” Lex says and she is met with a man with a fair brown complexion and a warm albeit shy smile

“Pleased to meet you, Ms. Luthor,” He greets with a warm voice. Lena grips his hand and returns his warmth and suddenly the three of them are talking about the latest CRISPR development. Lex informs her that Querl’s nickname was Brainy. And Lena thinks it the most-fitting nickname of all time.

God, Lena had missed this, the back and forth of using her sharp intellect. She only ever has these kinds of conversations with Lex now, sometimes Jack. But ever since she’s decided that MIT wasn’t worth it, there was nobody to talk to about Science anymore. The red-carpets and press junkets aren't really the kind of space for that, sometimes though she surprises a few people whenever she tweets anything related to Quantum Physics. But she mostly stays away from social media now, so...

They were just getting to the good part of Jennifer Doudna's and Emmanuelle Charpentier’s research when Lex excuses himself and she’s left with Brainy. Who suddenly has a girl materialize next to him. She was pretty and exudes the kind of brightness that Lena has only ever associated with _one person_ in all her life. 

“Brainy! There you are, I’ve been looking for you.”

Lena clears her throat to make herself known, and before Brainy could introduce her to his--Lena assumes--girlfriend,

“OH MY GOD, YOU’RE LENA LUTHOR!”

“Yes, yes I am.” Lena responds and she smiles at how refreshingly bold this young woman in front of her was.

“I don’t mean to fangirl right now, but I just have to say the way you shot down that misogynistic reporter in San Diego was just beautiful. And oh my god, you are so so so much prettier in person. I mean, Alex told me we were going to the Luthor Manor but I didn’t actually expect-”

At the commotion and Lena guesses, the mention of her name Alex Danvers approaches, 

“Lena.” She greets, she was wearing a Christmas sweater with the words, “Dyke the Halls!” in bold lettering, Lena also notices that someone’s hand was in Alex’s. Someone who was wearing a sweater with the greeting, “Happy Holigays!”

Lena didn’t know who she was, but she looked familiar. 

_ Wonder whatever happened to Maggie? Weren’t they engaged? God, has it really been this long? _

“Alex.” She returns, Alex turns to Nia and says, “Weren’t you supposed to take Brainy on a  _ romantic snowy walk  _ under the fairy lights in the garden?”

The question was so clearly a "you-better-get-away-now-or-else" hidden in plain language and Nia seems like she’s got a thousand things to gush over to Lena but Nia takes Alex’s pointed tone as the dismissal that it is and mutters an, “Oh yes. Right, walk! With Brainy! Yes. Uhm- Nice meeting you, Ms. Luthor.”

Brainy says something similar and Lena watches them go.

“Sorry about Nia, she’s uh, she’s a close friend.” Alex apologizes and Lena really wants to tell her there's no need and honestly she really wants to know more about this Nia and she certainly wants to continue that conversation with Brainy.

“I can see.” Lena says instead, and then, “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met before?”

At that, Alex abruptly turns to her companion, flashes a grin and says, “Oh, where are my manners? Lena, this is Kelly Olsen my girlfriend.”

Kelly gives her a friendly smile and offers a hand, “Good to meet you, Mi-”

“Lena.”

Kelly is quick with the correction, “Good to meet you, Lena.”

“You’re Jimmy’s sister aren’t you?” Lena confirms as she finally pieces two and two together. She must’ve seen Kelly in one of the photos of James’ old portfolios. She used to be part of those portfolios too. Back when James was first handed a camera and the only models he could photograph was Lena and the classic backdrop of a small town high school. She’s surprised that James isn’t here. She knows that he always comes around to Midvale during the holidays, despite his demanding job at CatCo. His IG feed informs her just as much.

“That I am.” Kelly answers and then Alex is speaking again, “How have you been, Luthor? Never thought I’d see you here again.”

“Didn’t think so, too.” Lena retorts with an easy grin, it’s funny to think that a minute ago she was freaking out over Alex’s presence. But here she was making easy conversation. Lena thinks it’s got something to do with Kelly. Alex’s changed somehow; softer, gentler. 

_ Happier. _

“I’m doing good,” Lena continues.  _ Well, as good as a celebrity can do when their career is in shambles.  _ “How about you? Lex tells me you have a PhD now?”

“Ah yes, I do. It’s been a pleasure tinkering down at your R&D labs.” Alex replies, Lena can’t help but feel proud at that. She’s one of the people who has seen Alex cry over her Physics exams, a memory that almost feels like a lifetime ago now. 

“God, I don’t think I’ve peered down a microscope ever since Senior High.” she sighs out. It was true Lena has missed that.  _ So maybe, going back to LuthorCorp really is an ideal choice? _

“You mean to tell me that one in Jurassic World wasn’t a real microscope?” Alex breaks her out of her reverie and she rolls her eyes as Alex grins smugly at her joke. “You died a real sweet death, there though.” 

It was a relief to talk to Alex like this, she still has to interact with Eliza she knows. But she also knows how Eliza is and she knows that that conversation would go warmer than the fire in the furnace right now. 

There’s a cloud of unspoken things hanging about them and before Lena could even manage to try to diffuse it, her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID. 

_ Oh, thank God for Sam. _

She looks at Alex for a brief moment before she tells her that she better take it, she gives them both warm smiles before she heads out.

* * *

“Yes, Sam?” she greets, it was snowing hard and it was fucking cold. She was stupid for not putting on an extra-layer before she went out.

The driveway was filled with snow and the fountain placed front and center before the manor was frozen.

“Oh, Ruby’s just asking for your address. She wants to ship something for Christmas.” Sam says. 

She tells Sam that she doesn’t really need anything for Christmas especially from her god-daughter. It was her job to spoil her not the other way around. Nevertheless, Lena still grumbles out her address and she was just about to enter the house again when she hears a familiar sound. 

A sound that she’s never thought she’s going to hear ever again.

_ The rumble of a pick-up truck. _

* * *

The thing about timelines, is that they’re messy. 

Messy in a way that they all blur together. Sometimes a memory comes to Lena unbidden and it would feel like a million years ago when in fact, that heart-to-heart talk with Jack had only happened two weeks ago. Or how she would remember something Lillian had yelled at her, as if it were yesterday when in fact, it has been 15 years ago. 

Timelines are messy, they mix and mesh around together until they become one heavy feeling of nostalgia sitting on Lena’s chest.

That was how it felt. That was how overwhelmingly messy it felt when she heard the familiar rumble of a pickup truck she had ridden way too many times drive down their driveway.

The sight of the blue chrome and chipping white paint takes her back to the first time she ever snuck out on that pick-up. 

She stands there frozen as the owner of the pickup slowly opens the door, steps down from the truck, closes the door and then turns to Lena. Blue-eyes widen at the sight of her. Lena watches as she breathes her name to fog, 

_ “Lena-” _

Kara Danvers is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo,,, Kara finally made it. And ho ho ho what the fuck Lillian? Please don't hang me over the Jurassic World reference. And also yes, I am a big science nerd and I was totally fangirling hard over the 2020 Nobel Prize in Chemistry. Because they were both women and who doesn't love women, amirite? Anyways, leave me a comment and tell me what you think...
> 
> Give me a shout over in tumblr: [HERE](http://from-a-recklesswriter.tumblr.com/)  
> Or on Twitter: [HERE](https://twitter.com/rcklsswrtr08) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts???


End file.
